ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 160 (28th August 1986)
Plot Sharon feels down following the band's gig failure the night before, but Simon reminds her that she leaves for Disneyland later and should get packed and ready, as not everyone can go on holiday. Ethel is hungover. Arthur and Tom talk on the allotments. Pauline tells Michelle she is not angry at Arthur, but is going to let him think she until the afternoon to teach him a lesson. Tony looks at the damp at Number 45 and suspects a leaky pipe from Number 43 is causing it. Hannah decides that Cassie will be going to boarding school. Once she has gone, Harry tells Cassie that if she goes to boarding school, she will become privileged and brainwashed. Lofty and Simon continue to decorate his flat. It is the day of Andy's funeral and everyone's thoughts are with him. Sue thinks of Hassan as she stares at Annie, remembering the pain she went through when she lost someone. Mehmet decides that he is going to take Mary to the pub to help cheer her up, but Ali tells Sue that Mehmet is actually intending to sleep with her in the evening. Colin offers to buy Naima a drink to befriend her following her loss on the flat. Angie and Sharon leave for Disneyland. Pete pays Arthur for his work on the stall. Sue holds Vicki when Michelle brings her to the café, and feels like Michelle views her differently from the other residents. She looks after Vicki while Michelle views Lofty's redecorated flat. Michelle does not like the wallpaper Lofty has put up; they agree to paint the walls instead. Kelvin suggests they change the name of the group to The Banned. They then decide to enter a competition and Simon says he will write a song for it. Cassie tells her parents she does not want to go to boarding school because she will be perceived privileged and brainwashed. Hannah and Tony realise that Cassie's views on boarding school has been swayed by Harry, so they ban him from ever returning to their flat. Mehmet takes Mary to the pub and spikes her drink with alcohol. Pauline meets with Arthur at his allotment and shows him some of her artwork. The pair kiss and go home together. Mehmet continues to spike Mary's soft drinks with alcohol. She asks him to stay the night at her flat, but then passes out drunk whilst in the pub. Cast Regular cast *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *1C Albert Square *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The band is banned.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes